


Peeping Tom

by okay_klepto



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Morgan, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: All you wanted to do was have a nice bath then maybe go shopping then to the saloon with Arthur, but then you caught sight of someone spying on you while you were bathing.  The next thing you know, Arthur is chasing someone through down threatening to kill them for looking at you.  Luckily Hosea shows up to get things settled - and to make sure no blood is spilled.





	Peeping Tom

   The warm water of your bath was the nicest sensation you had felt in a long time.  Being able to just sink into the tub and let your worries float away, even for less than an hour, was all you needed.  Getting away from gang life for a little while was what you and Arthur needed, even though Hosea would be showing up soon to do some business in town.  But hey, the one night you had already spend alone was fine for now.

   You shifted in the water one last time before reaching up for the bar of soap that was sitting on the little shelf that was across the tub.  Your hand just missed it, knocking the bar onto the floor.

   “Of course…” you muttered, sitting upright to lean over the edge of the tub to get the soap.  It had only fallen a few inches away, not out of reach at all. You shivered as the cold air hit your skin, and you quickly got the soap so you could return to your hot, sudsy oasis.  Absentmindedly, you looked up to the window that was on one side of the room, the lace curtains drawn, but not quite the whole way. And there, outside the window, your eyes met a pair hovering just above the bottom of the window.  You froze, and the eyes widened before slipping out of sight.

   You screamed like you had never screamed before.

   “(Y/n)!”  Arthur was in the room faster than a bullet, eyes wild with fear, hair disheveled, barechested, and pants neither zipped not buttoned.  “What happened!? Are you alright!?”

   “There!”  You pointed to the window.  “There was someone- someone out there!  Looking in!”

   “What!?”  Arthur stormed to the window and ripped back the curtain, looking out just in time to see the peeper darting away.

   “That son of a bitch!”  Arthur ran out of the bathroom and to your hotel room, scooping up his shotgun and making a B-line for the hotel exit.  All you could do was watch as a half-dressed Arthur stormed past the bathroom door then past the window outside.

   Arthur pulled his suspenders up over his shoulder and paused to look for the person who had been watching you bathe.  He saw someone dart behind a building and the hunt was on.

   “Hold it, you little shit!”  Arthur snarled as he ran to where the movement had come from.  “Get back here!”

   The person dashed down an alleyway, but Arthur was hot on their tail.

   “Quit runnin’, you son of a bitch!”  Arthur yelled. “I’ve got a gun and I ain’t afraid to use it!”

   The perp broke out in a full sprint as he heard Arthur’s words and turned onto the main street.  Arthur ran as fast as he could to catch up with the guy, but running was never Arthur’s strongest skill.  He threw is shotgun over his shoulder and kept running.

   The chase led the two men around a bend and down another alley.  The peeper was the first to reach the alley, having gained quite a bit of distance between himself and Arthur.  But that one turned would be his downfall, as he was met with a 30-foot wall about 15 feet down the alley. He stopped, then turned around to see Arthur standing at the opening of the alley, white-knuckle gripping his shotgun in both hands, breathing like a bull.

   “There’s nowhere to run, fucker.”  Arthur began to advance at the man in front of him, his strides long and powerful.  The man began to back away, but tripped, sending him falling flat of his back. Arthur paused, looming over him.  Angry flames of Hell roared up into his eye, the man under him frozen in pure fear.

   Arthur swung his shotgun over her shoulder and reached down for the man, grabbing his shirt collar with both of his hands.  Arthur held up him in the air for a second before slamming him against the nearest wall.

   Upon further inspection, the man was no older than 16, and he appeared to be terrified of the situation he had gotten himself into, but that didn’t make Arthur feel any more remorse.

   “That was my wife you were watching’” Arthur snarled.  He pushed the boy up farther on the wall. “My WIFE!”

   “Look, mister-”

   “And I don’t like it when people look at my wife, especially when she’s in any state of undress.”

   “The- the- the curtains were o-o-open and-”

   Arthur released one of his hands and punched the boy square across the cheek.  “She’s for MY EYES ONLY! NO ONE FORCED YOU TO LOOK THROUGH THAT WINDOW AT MY WIFE!”

   “Mister-”

   “I ought to teach you a lesson,” Arthur whispered.  “Or, I could just shoot ya. How about that? End your miserable little life right here and now?”

   “No!  No!” The boy kicked his legs, trying to break free.  “Please don’t kill me!”

   “Then why were you peepin’ in at her!”

   “I don’t know!”

   “You DON’T KNOW!”  Arthur shoved his fists farther into the boy's neck, raising him up high.  “You don’t know why you were lookin’ in at a lady bathing, like a pervert! If you want a show, go get a hooker!”

   “I’m sorry, mister!”

   “Sorry won’t cut it!  You’re gonna have to pay!”

   “Arthur!”  Arthur turned to see Hosea catching his breath that the end of the alley.  “What the hell are you doing?”

   “This little  _ brat _ was watchin’ (y/n) while she was takin’ a bath and I’m ‘boutta teach him a little somethin’ about respectin’ women.”

   “He was what?”  Hosea asked, still a little out of breath.

   “Peepin’.”

   “A peeper, huh?  I would have wrung his neck.”  Hosea walked up to the boy Arthur was still holding up.  “How old are you, boy?”

   “F-fifteen,” the boy said.  “Six-sixteen soon.”

   “15, huh?”  Hosea touched the bruise blooming on the boy’s cheek.  “You gave him a nice shiner”

   Arthur nodded.  “So what shall we do to him next?  Get his teeth? Castrate him?”

   “Just let him go.”

   Arthur’s head swiveled around to face Hosea, astonished.  “What?”

   “C’mon, Arthur.  He’s just a kid, and he’s never gonna do anything like this again for fear of meeting a man that’s not as kind are you are, right?”

   The boy nodded, profusely.  “N-never, mister.”

   “But Hosea, he-”

   “Arthur!  Arthur!” Much like Hosea, you paused at the end of the alley to catch your breath once you had caught with Hosea and Arthur.

   “(Y/n)!?”  Arthur seemed confused at your appearance.

   Upon seeing you, the boy turned his face away as a bright red blush covered his face.

   “Arthur…”  Hosea silently commanded.

   With one last angry shove against the wall, Arthur released the boy’s shirt and let him fall to the ground.  He quickly stood and scurried away as fast as his legs could carry him, tail between his legs.

   “What are you doing here?”  Arthur asked as he approached you.

   “Hosea showed up, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.  You just took off.”

   “Well, I had to!”  Arthur took your hands in his.  “He was watching you!”

   “He didn’t hurt me.”

   “That doesn’t matter!  You’re for me and me alone!  I wasn’t going to let some son of a bitch get a free show, especially one you didn’t even know about.”

   “You didn’t have to hurt him.”

   “He would have done a lot worse,” Hosea chimed in, “if that guy had been older and if we hadn’t shown up.”

   “Oh, Arthur,” you said as you wrapped your arms around Arthur.  “What am I going to do with you?”

   Arthur put his arms around you in a tight hug.  “I’m not letting you out of my sight, understand?”

   “Sure, but…” you pushed away from Arthur slightly, “you should really have a shirt on.”

   “Yeah, Arthur!”  Hosea swooped you up under his arm.  “A lady like (y/n) shouldn’t be seen out with a shirtless hooligan like yourself.”

   You giggled as Arthur looked down at himself in shock, as though he had just realized he was in out in public next to nude.

   “Now c’mon, (y/n), we have business to attend to!”

   “Oh, Hosea, you’re too much.”  You leaned into Hosea side for good measure as you looked back to Arthur as you and Hosea began to walk off.

   “Wait!”  Arthur called.  “That’s my wife!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking back, Arthur probably didn't need to be shirtless through this whole thing, but what's better than a half-naked gun-wielding cowboy chasing down perverts for your sake?


End file.
